Minicon Family V2
by XDaiseyX
Summary: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope Research centre, and has a whole family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon she meets. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope Research centre, and has a whole family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon she meets. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers Armada that belongs to Hasbro and or counterpart Takara in Japan. I only own my OC's of course.**

**Also note Sunny's forest is made up.**

**(blah blah)= Minicon talking**

* * *

><p>Sunshine's POV<p>

My name is Sunshine if you want call me Sunny buy never call me Shiny.

I live in the Evergreen forest near the Cosmoscope research centre.

My parents were archeologist but when they went to search this temple for the centre they disappeared without a trace. They were labelled dead and I was labelled an orphan.

I have 10 minicons that make up my new family though which is great.

I also work part time at a bakery now, the owner is cool and nice, and I get paid with sweets and money.

The reason I was living in the forest was because my parents had told me to if anything had happened to them, and I could remember the discussion very well.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 3rd POV<strong>

In the distant you could see a young child running happily towards a woman.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The young girl yelled jumping in her mothers arm.

The mother smiled and picked her up and asked Sunny "whats wrong honey?" in a worried tone.

Sunny clearly wasn't happy and had a few tears streaming down her face and she spoke "You just came back! But you and Daddy have to leave again!" clearly sad.

The mother just smiled and replied in a soft tone "Sweetie pie how about this, after the expedition will take a month off, a whole month just to spend it with you?"

Sunny instantly smiled and her smile looked like what her name was.

Just then in the distant and you could see a man walking towards the two giving a wave and smile. "Hello!" The man yelled.

"Daddy!" Sunny yelled jumping out of her mothers arm and jumped in to her father's arms.

The father was unfazed by the sudden weight in his arms and said "Why my little Sunshine is still bright as ever!" The man said cheerfully and laughing.

Both the mother and daughter laughed a long. To some they would look like a perfect family,

But Sunny put a frown on her face and said," Are you sure you have to go?"

"Sorry Hon but we have to go but we promise! That will take the next month of" The father said securing the promise with a pinky promise with his daughter.

The mother interrupted the moment and said, "Honey, dear if strange men come in the house looking for you or something, go hide okay?" Making sure Sunny understood.

The father included in the mother's warning, " Sunny if you do have those men after you or anything, make sure to take some **food, belongings**, **money**, and **that case of ours with those discs in them**, and **head to the safe forest cabin**" Making sure to emphasize the needs.

Sunny unfazed by he warning said"Okay I will"

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Flashback<strong>

There was a knock at the door, and 2 people were standing outside.

Sunshine had woken up from a nap and had a stuffed toy in her hand. She looked out the window near the door, and saw strange men.

Were these the men Mommy, and Daddy had told her to stay away and hide from? Quickly she went to gather the prepared bag, full of her needs that she packed in case she had to rush, pulled it on to her bag grabbed the case and ran out the back closing it lightly so they wouldn't hear.

Just as she had closed the door the front door was slammed open, and Sunny just couldn't help but listen when they had started talking.

"The girls not hear, she must have left" Mystery man 1 said.

"The bed she was sleeping in, is still warm she must have left awhile before us" M.m 2 said

"You know I feel bad, she's lost her parents" M.m 1 said.

"Yeah too bad the bodies weren't found" M.m 2 said.

Sunny had frozen in place shocked by the sudden news. She was overwhelmed with the information. Her parents were dead! Sunny was on the edge of crying hearing such news. Without looking back she ran to the forest which was a few miles away from the house she had just left behind.

She had finally found the cabin and settled down on one of the old couches, and cried her little heart out for the lost of her parents.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny's POV<strong>

I remembered that day clearly. It was one of my most horrid memories, seeing as it was about her loving parents death, but at least not every thing was bad.

**Flash Back 3rd POV (again)**

While crying Sunny fell asleep and the next morning woke up with tear stain tracks running down her cheeks. Getting hungry she got up and accidentally knocked over the case, making it fall over open and the discs scatter on to the floor.

Impacting the floor it made a loud clang sound and started to grow bright. A tall (to Sunny) robotic figure appeared. The robot blinked once, then twice, then stared at Sunny. Sunny thinking that the robot was dangerous backed away in fright. The robot picked up the other discs and started walking towards Sunny hands held out with the discs. Sunny knowing that it wanted her to pick them up, hesitantly took the discs into her arms. As she did the disc were enveloped into a bright greenish light and Sunny dropped them in surprise. From the discs 2 more robots emerged and the first robot greeted them. They were chatting and Sunny was too scared to speak up, and then after a while they turned towards Sunny.

She didn't know whether to run or stay. After a while of waiting she decided to stay as they had not hurt her yet. The first decided to start talking to her it was like it was just beeping but after getting used to it she started hearing sentences.

(Hello?) The robot asked. As she had not responded. "Hello" Sunny replied in a small voice.

(I think she would like to know about us brother) One of the other robots said. "That would be nice" Sunny stated.

They got acquainted and soon they were chatting, Sunny was engrossed in their story that she had. She learned much about them, how they were what the bigger robots from their home called them Minicons, the war, the battle for them, and how they escaped with the help from the kinder giant robots. She had learned that the larger ones were called Cybetronians, and there were 2 sides to the war well 3 if the minicons didn't take side, the good ones who helped them were called Autobots, the evil ones who enslaved his other brethren were called Decepticons. During one of the back stories she had fallen asleep after learning their names.

The first one was called Redwing he was white all over with specs of grey in between joints and had red wings of course. The second one was Hotrod who was blue with yellow stripes and red ears. The third and last one was Catcher who was a pretty shade of light purple with a grey head and feet.

Sunny fell in to sleep oblivious on what would happen years from now because she had found them.

**Flash End**

**Sunny's POV**

I had fond memories growing up with them and finding even more of his siblings, and now I have a Minicon family complete of grounders and fliers. And now I will tell you my life story.

* * *

><p>Sorry about it taking so long... Forgive me I swear I didn't mean to.<p>

School, stress, sickness, friends, distractions. But that doesn't give me the right to hold out from those who wanted this story out.

**Peaceout**

**~XdaiseyX**

**Grounders- Cybertronians with a ground type Bipedal for example cars.**

**Fliers- Cybertronians with an air type Bipedal examples Planes (Jets)**

**Bipedal- The alt form such as cars and jets.**


	2. SOPA 2014

So I was informed SOPA was back and needless to say WE NEED TO STOP IT. I was able to post it on a popular forum but we still need people. We still need over 25k people come on people it only takes a day! If your not old enough like me to petition SPREAD THE WORD like I did! SOPA petition: petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014 /q0Vkk0Zr THANK YOU Ocean's Oracion FOR INFORMING ME 


	3. Chapter 2 Past and Present

Summar: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Comoscope Research centre, and has a whole family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communitcate ith any minicon she meets. She doesn't know who to trust and with the Decepticons after her what will she do.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers Armada that belongs to Hasbro and/or counter part Takara in Japan. Though I own my oc's.

Sunny's forest is made up

(blah blah)= Minicon Talking

Sapphire is zaqn123 oc for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1<strong>

It was only a few days after the news and it struck Sunshine hard. Losing her family, and living in the cabin. She really didn't mind it but the fact that she lost, the only family she had hurt.

Redwing, Hotrod, and Catcher all tried to cheer her up but she wouldn't stop mourning. Some days Sunny would only be seen sitting on the chair, curled up in a ball sniffling, and crying.

She really didn't look to nice with the messy hair, blood shot eyes, and a bit of snot.

Though secretly to the minicons she sort a looked adorable if you took away the blood shot eyes and snot.

**Year 2**

Sunny finally started cheering up after months of persistent minicons and went in to town, in a disguise of course. She couldn't afford to be caught and sent to a foster home or orphanage.

She headed towards a grocery store and bought a lot of food. The cashier was questioning her because she was a little to young to be doing this all by her self.

Though Sunny was able to avoid it by pretending "I want to try this by myself cause I'm a big girl" she had said but the cashier was sceptical but left the topic alone.

On her way home she had ran into a tree and fell backwards on to her bum. Rubbing her nose she noticed a plate under the tree in a hollow space. Quickly she gathered it in her arms but it didn't activate. So she continued home to ask the others about this.

Though due to the fact she was clumsy you ran into another tree this time shaking it and 2 panels hit her arm and head she was quite in pain after that.

When she headed home she was quickly given to Redwing to "fix her" and after countless time of bandaging it she was finally able to talk. And right at that moment the panels glowed and out came 3 Minicons.

There was Spike who was a shade of dark red, and light yellow with dull spikes on top of his head. Cycleroad who was light grey and white with wheel connected to his peds. And Speedwave who was black, dark purple, and light blue who also had wheels connected to his peds.

They had a silent conversation with each other then looked at Redwing, Catcher, and Hotrod. They had something that looked like a telepathic conversation and then all nodded to one another acknowledging everyone.

That was how Sunny got 3 more over protective Minicons.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 3<strong>

With 6 Minicons hovering around her she had grown tired. Sunny had decided a few days prior that she would go back to her family home to get some more stuff. Heading towards the path to the most likely abandoned house, it only took a couple of minutes.

Grabbing a pair of keys hidden under the door mat she unlocked the door pushing it forward. Inside was the furniture and all she had left behind. Nearly every piece of furniture was covered by sheets and Sunny had hoped no one had touched her parents stuff. Going up the stairs, she reached her parents room. Inside the bed had been covered but the night stand and make up mirror stand her mother used was untouched. Everything was covered in 2 years worth of dust and made Sunny sneeze uncontrollably.

Gathering herself up on the stool she was able to see many pictures hanging off the mirror. It ranged from her parents in there high school year to the wedding picture. Off to the other side she saw her mother holding a baby in the hospital, then from there it ranged from first step pictures, birthday pictures up to the point where they had left off, the picture taken before they had gone to their last expedition.

Sunny started crying and tearing up as she saw the picture, but stopped remembering she had to be happy and confident for them. She gathered up everything on table into her little knapsack, and moved to the albums where even more pictures resided. Then she went into the secret compartment of one of her parents suit case where stacks of cash laid. She gathered that up and also put it into her knapsack making it nearly full. Lastly after scoping her parents room she went to her bedroom where all her toys were gone and put away, and her bed was covered too.

She didn't really have anything in here that was worth taking except her presents from her parents. Since Sunny's knapsack was full she decided to find another bag. Successfully she found her old travel knapsack. In that bag she gathered up clothing and with that she was done.

And with that she headed out back to her current home where she bet the 6 were tearing up the place looking for her since she left in secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 4<strong>

Sunshine was now 8 years old. Being 4 years old when the incident year thought was special. She had found 4 more Minicons while out in the forest exploring they were wedged under a large rock. She took the panels away from the rocks and balanced them on her hands leaning the pile against her chest. Walking home she laid them down on the floor with the other 6 behind her. Just like the others they glowed and appeared. And the same thing happened they talked to each other taking glance towards her and silently acknowledged the Minicons. They introduced themselves as Lightwing, Brightwing, Speedwing, and Starwing (note:They are all fliers)

And with that she now had a group of 10 Minicons who looked after her.

Sunshine didn't really go out a lot after that and only went out to garden which she had learned with her mother.

Sunshine was also bored, so the Minicons decided to teach her about their own history. Though they decided not to tell her about their connection to Unicron (Not Unicorn :| )

She learned about the 2 factions and what they fought for. Decepticons fought to rule over the world and the Autobots fought to protect.

She was also told about the secret Minicon weapons, and the other Minicon weapons and their roles in the war. There were 3 secret weapons formed from combination Minicons though one of the groups had 4 Minicons instead of 3 (fake weapon combo). Sunny was also taught about the Star Saber sword, the Sky Boom shield, and Requiem Blaster another combo team.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 5 <strong>

It took a whole year to teach Sunny the history, and she had started going outside a lot more. She had no need to go anywhere in to town except to buy food and clothes. Though because she didn't bother with getting a lot of clothes she only had a couple pair of clothing that she was starting to grow out of.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 6<strong>

It's been 6 years since losing her family and she wasn't as cheerful as she used to be but she was still cheerful. Sunshine was now 10 years old, and going back to school.

The school didn't mind putting her into the same age classes, and the fact that she was caught up with lessons, so Sunny started at grade 5.

She had caught up to her grade 5 work and was pretty smart. But because she was one of the smartest in class she was prone to bullying.

Though there was these people she hated in her class. There was Jaine Crockler who thought she was the prettiest around, strutting while she walked, and wearing make up all over her face, everything about her was fake. Terrisa Amberdale who was really stuck up and also wore revealing clothes and make up. Lastly Henry Preweet who was an all muscle no brain person, who thought he was the hottest guy around.

They always picked on Sunny though she was always saved by her only friend at school. Sapphire Sonya, though she wanted people to call her fire, which didn't even relate. She was 12 years old, and in grade 7. Sapphire hated the group of kids who picked on Sunny and gave Henry a bloody nose once. Reason? He was gonna force a kiss on Sunny and so Sapphire quickly came to her rescue.

Sapphire was also under a fake name to just like Sunny because she was a runaway and didn't want her "parents" to find her.

Though she lived alone by herself like Sunny, she loved to come visit due to the both having Minicon(s).

Though with Sapphire protecting Sunny there were chances where they would gang up on her after school or before school, and even during class. For these cases, middle school students noticed and always tried to help, though it was hard due to different time schedules.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Timeline<strong>

This is where the story begins...

* * *

><p>So I am pretty sure this was longer then my last story. I did promise to write a longer one and this is what I got... Well also the OC Sapphire was a submission from Zaqn123. Thought I will be editing Sapphire here and there. Also any and all mistakes are mine I don't have a beta reader. Also how do you like the story? Tell me I want to know~ Daisey<p> 


End file.
